Su-San Strong This Is Where You Belong
by TooLazyToMakeANameGetOverIt
Summary: This is my first story mainly deals with Finny changing Su-Sans life. He was always hiding away from people and refused to make a lot of contact with the outside world but one boy changes his life. Inspired from Adventure Time song- Susan Strong. If you think its crap please review so that I can know what I can do to make it way better. That's all I ask. :)
1. Anteeksi, Nej, jag är ledsen

Chapter 1

Hey well I've got a story for you! Do you want to know the story of how I met my boyfriend? Well if you do stick around! If you don't then fuck off, because I don't need to hear the bitching.

Well it all started with me walking down the street to go to the café I work at. But I'm a really clumsy Finn so I basically crashed into somebody when I tripped over a pebble. (Yeahh…. I'm just that clumsy… _) But sadly I also hit my head on the same pebble so I was unconscious.

"Hej are yah okej?" Berwald said. Then he finally saw the unconscious man on top of him. Berwald being so kind yet intimidating carried the stranger to the hospital. When he entered he got a few stares but ignored all of them and told the nurse what happened. The stranger was immediately admitted and finally awoke after an hour. Seeing as Berwald thought it was his fault he stayed there with him.

"Paska… my head. Aahhh where am I? What's going on?" The strange man wailed.

"Hej. Yah hi' you' hea' when yah fell. I wasn' lookin' where I was goin'. I'm sorry." Berwald said rather, upset with himself and sad.

"It's okei! I fall all the time so it's not a problem! Thanks for all your help! By the way what's your name?" Tino questioned.

"Berwald Oxenstierna" he replied now standing.

The stranger now sort of intimidated by Berwald and his stare was so intense. But, now looking at him he was kinda cute. "Tino Väinämöinen! And are you by any chance Swedish?" Tino asked. Then before he could answer the nurse said that he could go home and that someone should be there to watch him. "Okei! Thank you Bella!" he said. "Be careful Tino you're lucky he was there and Liz is worried sick about you because you didn't come to work but don't worry she didn't fire you! Bye!" she said waving and leaving. Turning back to Berwald, Tino now fully dressed.

"So are you Swedish?" Tino asked happily.

"Mhm. I am. Bu' how didya guess?" He asked kinda confused.

"I'm Finnish so in Finland we have to learn about all other Nordic countries especially Sweden. We even had to learn Finnish, English, and Swedish! It was so hard but fun that I… Oh my god I'm sorry for ranting!" Tino flushed now embarrassed considering he started to like this guy (and still his glare is so intense).

"Its alrigh' bu' it sounds pre'y hard havin' to learn all three." Berwald said now a little flushed looking at how _cute_ Tino was.

"Hmm. I know it isn't much but to repay can I buy you some coffee and cake? Well you see I work at a café two blocks away from here so I thought it would be nice to talk with you… unless you are busy?"

"No' at all. Though I feel ba' too."

"It is not a problem! Let's go then!"

They walked the two blocks in silence and when they arrived at the café it said closed. " Umm it say' close'?" Berwald said more asking then saying. "Don't worry I have a key and Elizabeta has to stay with me for the night so its okei!" Tino opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Liz? Lizzie are you here!" Tino questioned.

"Tino! Are you okei? And who is your friend?" Elizabeta questioned giving Berwald the up and down look.

"Oh this is Berwald! He is the one whom I crashed into and he carried me to the hospital. Literally!" Tino said.

After that Tino explained to Elizabeta the whole situation and asked if she could come stay with him for a couple of days. She happily agreed and turned to Berwald. She leaned forward to his ear and spoke softly. "I can tell you like my best friend. I'm telling you now he likes you too. Now I want you to ask him out. Don't be shy just ask him. Now." She pulled back and said she was going to take out the trash then they could leave winking at Berwald.

"So do you live far Berwald because then Liz and I could drop- cutting Tino off."

"Will you go out with me?" Berwald managed to say clearly.

"Yes I would love to!" Tino jumped up excitedly.

"I'm gla' now it will be a surprise date so ah will pick ya up at 9PM on Sa'ur'ay. Tha' okej?" Tino nodded happily then hugged Berwald who gladly accepted his sudden action.

Elizabeta returned and then Berwald said that he could walk home and Tino just remembering that Liz rode a motorcycle. "Bye Berwald!" Tino said and watched as Berwald waved and walked into the shadows.

"Liz, I really like him… a lot." Tino said holding on to Liz as the rode off.

"I know you do Tino. He's really intimidating at first but he seems sweet."

Finally they arrived at Tino's house. Tino opened the door and Liz had already started taking off her clothes. This was normal for Tino. Tino and Liz had been friends for years and Tino was gay so Liz didn't mind stripping in front of him. They even took baths together.

"Liz I am so tired but I need to bathe. Wanna take a bath?" Tino asked.

"No problem my dear sweet Tino. My precious baby boy!" She chuckled sarcastically.

"Okei mom!" he retorted laughing himself.

They both stripped and went into the nice warm bath with many bubbles from the tropical bubble soap Tino used. Liz was behind Tino and started to wash his back. Tino thought about two things: how great a mother Liz would be and Berwald. He thought of how Liz was about 3-4 years older than Tino but they were still best friends. Liz always had the fun energetic side, the angry side you never want to visit (I remember one time she beat the crap out of this French guy, Francis for stalking her boyfriend. She wacked him with a skillet she carries around….). Then there's her sweet side and finally her motherly side. She always had time for playing games and joking around but if you were hurt she would always help you. Cradle you until you felt better. But these are only some of the things I love about her. She is very pretty and a bit obsessed with yaoi. But anyway Berwald was just so nice, handsome, strong and seemed shy. He even cared for a total stranger whom actually knocked him down. Tino couldn't wait to go out with him. But, what would he tell another close friend of his, Eduard. Tino knew Eduard had a crush on him. But a major crush and Tino had never ever been on a date. So every time Eduard asked he rejected. It seems kind of harsh I know but hey Tino only liked him as a friend. Liz and Tino finished bathing and went into bed. Tino had a king sized bed so they both had room. Liz had some clothes she could wear to sleep and around the house but tomorrow she would need to go to her house for clothes. "Hyvää yötä Liz!" The Finnish blonde said. "Jó éjszakát Tino!" The Hungarian said.

"Hyvää yötä Berwald." Tino said this in his head hoping Berwald was doing the same thing for him.

**A/N: Author's Note**

๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩

**Hei! My name is Jade but my friends and you guys can call me JJ. This my first story so it will probably be the crappiest but with your support and reviews I can improve. Tell me in your reviews what I should do to make it better. I will promise to you guys that I will check for reviews every day. Even if your reviews are bad I will accept them anyway. Thank you for your support and I will try my efforts best to write you guys the best fucking story possible! Well right now it's 1:18 am so Hyvää yötä! ****｡◕‿◕｡**

๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑


	2. My Crazy Family

Chapter 2

The night had passed rather quickly as the two felt so refreshed from the nice bath. Tino was the first to awake so he decided since today was Friday and Liza doesn't open today, he would make her favorite Finnish breakfast.

Tino began to prepare the Pannu Kakku, Finnish oven pancake. He begun to take out the ingredients he would need. After he finished mixing the ingredients, and placed the delicious treat in the oven Elizabeta came out to see what the wonderful smell was.

"Jó reggelt Tino! What's the delicious smell?" Liz said stretching her arms.

"Hyvää huomenta Liz! Oh and it's your favorite Finnish breakfast!"

"Do you mean Pannu Kakku?!" Liz said now jumping up excitedly.

"Yep! Now go brush your teeth like a good girl, Bella and my cousins Lukas and Emil are coming over! Since you know that Bella is a girl and both Lukas and Emil are gay you don't have to worry about just walking around in underwear and a T-shirt!" Tino said jokingly. (Tino wasn't much better he only wore a tank top and super short shorts to sleep.)

Liz made a pouty face and went to brush her teeth, and then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Tino said rushing to the door.

When he opened the door Emil, Lukas and someone else were standing there.

"Hei Tino." Lukas said walking inside followed by Emil followed by the stranger.

"Hei, Emil, Lukas…. Uhh who's your friend?" Tino said pointing to the tall blonde with crazy wild hair and a huge grin.

"I'm sorry Tino. This is my asshole of a boyfriend Mathias, the one I talked about sometimes. I hope it's okei for him to come over. I don't want to be rude because this is your house after all…" The Norwegian said trailing off.

"No need to apologize Lukas! I've been dying to meet him! Emil can you do me a favor and check on the Pannu Kakku?" Tino said.

"Sure…whatever…" Emil turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Tino turned towards the tall man and said,

"If I remember correctly your name is Mathias Køhler. You are from Denmark you like beer, _more like love…._ Well that's about it… or at least _what I should discuss..."_

"Yeah that's me! And I love your house it's huge!" Mathias said now staring wide eyed at everything.

"Well thank you! Now Lukas can you help me with something and Mathias you may go explore the house if you please every door should be unlocked. But may I suggest don't go into Emil's room he might kill you but you should know that…"

"Thanks umm wait… I know this, Tino!" And he was off.

Lukas and Tino joined Emil in the kitchen. They had small chat while waiting for the Pannu Kakku to finish. Then Bella came and joined them. They continued talking then their conversations led to relationships and what was going on in their lives.

**Although upstairs was different…**

_Hmm… I wonder where I should look. Tino said I could look anywhere… Hey what's that light?_ The Dane questioned to himself. He approached the light and opened the door. Inside he found a woman walking in from another door and she was only wearing underwear and a T-shirt.

"Szia who the hell are you!" The woman said holding a frying pan standing directly in front of the Dane.

"Wouldn't you recognize such a handsome face when you see it?" He said grinning like an idiot. But seeing as he didn't know Liz he was in for a real treat.

That's when Liz wacked him with her frying pan. The Dane fell to the floor, now unconscious. Liz started dragging his body down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had handcuffed his arms and handcuffed his legs. He also had a black blindfold on. Everyone stared at the Hungarian with what-the-fuck faces.

"He was getting on my nerves and I knew he was probably a friend of one of you guys but sadly I knocked him out cold… Sometimes I forget my power. Sorry!"

Tino looked petrified, Lukas laughed, and Emil kicked his body and went to his room. Bella was trying to calm Tino down and Liz untied the blindfold and the handcuffs. Then Emil came downstairs and asked if someone could come over.

"Sure Emil will he be staying over tonight?" Tino asked now calm.

"C-can he?" Emil said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course! You seem so excited so it's the least I can do just to see you smile!"

Then Emil did something out of the ordinary he hugged Tino.

"Thank you so much Tino! I wish you were my brother instead of Lukas…."

"I heard that lillebror! Remember I am still your storebror!" Lukas said poking Mathias's face, whom is still unconscious.

"It's no problem Emil, now can I trust you with something?" Tino questioned seriously. (Although all he makes are adorable faces not serious ones…)

"Depends… what is it?"

"Well you see remember I told you about Berwald?" To this Emil nodded.

"He and I are going on a date tomorrow and if Lukas, Mathias, Bella, Lars, Liz, Roddy, your friend, and you are going to be here I just want to make sure you can take charge and tell everyone when it's time to shut up and go to sleep or whatever you guys wanna do…"

"Wait when is Lars coming here? (Then Emil remembered that where Bella goes, Lars goes.) Forget that last part I already know the answer… I understand Tino, but wouldn't it be a good idea to leave Liz in charge?"

"Umm do you want everyone to die?" Emil chuckled and shook his head. This was sort of an okay-I'll do-it thing. Oh I don't know how to explain it! What am fucking Odin?

When they made their way into the kitchen the Pannu Kakku had been taken out of the oven and was cooling. Tino then went and took out some jams, syrups and fruits. Then, he made coffee. _Wait, I don't know what kind of stuff Mathias drinks nor do I know what he eats. I should probably go ask him if what we have is okei or if I should make him something separate._

Tino went to ask Mathias what he wanted and if this would be okei. When Tino entered the other room he saw Lukas sitting on Mathias who was now waking up. Liz being ever so curious came to see if he was up so she could apologize.

"Hi my sweet Norge!" Mathias said happy with the position they were in.

"I am anything but sweet you Danish jerkoff!" Lukas spat.

Liz decided she would speak first but knowing Liz…

"Hey, you shut ze hell up with that lovey-dovey crap! I didn't fucking eat yet! I came to apologize for hitting you so abruptly with my frying pan. Now you know I love you Lukas, so my sweet dear Norwegian will you go set the table please?"

Norway nodded but this Hungarian wasn't done yet…

"Now stand ze fuck up!" The man got up obviously a little frightened by her frying pan.

"Now do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you're going to eat Finnish pancakes and like em'! Now come with me! We are going to the bathroom to wash your hands and face."

"You're not my mom!" Liz shot daggers at him and he immediately silenced with a pouty face.

"March!" Liz said pointing up towards the stairs.

_I have such a weird family. _Tino thought to himself. Lucky for Tino the question he had was answered for him. After Liz made Mathias wash his hands and face, and Lukas finished set the table everyone sat down for breakfast. Being as hungry as they were everyone dug in. They all thanked Tino and Liz for the amazing meal.

"Okei everyone! This morning's schedule plan:

Liz I called Roddy and he's bringing you clothes in about an hour.

Emil your friend should be arriving at the airport soon so you and I are going to go get him.

Bella, Lars said he's gonna be here soon. He said that he would pick you up, but bring you back to sleep over later in the evening.

And finally Lukas and Mathias you two have the house for yourselves! You guys can have your sexy time but under two conditions. One, do not fuck on the table! People have to eat there and I don't think people would enjoy seeing sperm on the table when they eat. Two, we can use you two in doujinshi. Before you ask doujinshi is a type of book where you write some stories in and the ones Liz is into are hardcore yaoi… I'd rather not explain… but if you want more info you can go to the Computer Lab downstairs.

Wait, before you go this is the absolute final thing. Tomorrow night I will not be here so I have put Emil in charge and just in case he isn't around Liz is in charge so now you may go to do what you please!" Tino finished cheerfully.

Bella walked over to the kitchen to start washing dishes. Liz went to her special doujinshi room and told me to call her when Roddy was here. It had gotten pretty hot outside so Emil went to look for something a bit cooler to wear. Mathias and Lukas went towards Lukas's room.

Okei now time for me to take a bath and get clothes to go to the airport.

Tino picked out some mega short shorts, a Nightwish T-shirt, some white knee length converse with Nightwish stuff scrawled all over them, and fishnet gloves. Tino turned on the bath and sank down into the now bubbly tub. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Tino it's me. Lukas."

"Oh the doors open! You can come in!"

Lukas stood there in only underwear and a towel at hand.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure! Step right in!"

Lukas shimmied out of his underpants and dipped in the tub sitting in front of Tino.

"Now Lukas, the only times you bathe with me is when someone has done something wrong or you wanna talk with me super privately."

"Well, I would like to speak of Berwald? Are we gonna get to meet him? I want to make sure this guy is legit before you go out with him because if I ever see you come home heartbroken and it's because of him, he will pay the consequence of dying painfully."

"This is one reason why I love you Lukas." Tino said washing Lukas's hair.

"I know."

After they finished everyone went to their respective duties. And yes I am not going to explain all that paska over again.

Emil and Tino got into the limo Tino had and the chauffeur drove them to the airport. Now all we had to do was play the fucking waiting game. Finally the plane landed and Emil looked through the crowd for his friend. Finally after a good 15 minutes Emil spotted him. The two had made eye contact so he came towards him. Then before I could introduce myself the boy kissed Emil and Emil was totally okei with that. Then I put the pieces together. These two were dating and seeing as Emil wasn't going to be home and he wanted to visit he wanted to stay at my place. I know there are problem tons of bitches judging me but it takes me a long time to process things. After their two minute make out session they finally took a breath and both Emil and the strange boy looked at me.

"Well Emil, I guess you left out the detail of him being your boyfriend."

"Okei Tino you caught me. Tino this is Xiao, Xiao this is Tino."

"Nice to meet you Xiao! You'll be staying at my house!" Tino said excitedly.

"Ni-hao Tino." Xiao said extending his arm to shake hands. Tino gladly accepted this gesture and shook his hand.

Finally they made it back to the limo. Xiao just stared in awe.

"Is this like your limo?" Xiao questioned.

"Joo! Sorry, I mean yeah. Sometimes my Finnish trails in…" He said shaking his head clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine, can we like go now?"

The chauffeur put Xiao's luggage in the trunk and they all climbed in.

Nothing much happened when they got home. Well except for the fact Lukas caught Xiao on top of Emil making out. Emil got scolded for not telling his "storebror" about his relationship. But other than that nothing weird happened. WAIT, I FORGOT I LEARNED A SWEDISH SONG FOR BERWALD! It's called All I Ever Wanted by BassHunter. I can't wait for our date tomorrow!

**A/N: Author's Note**

๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑

**Sorry it took so long to update! My fucking teacher at school is a fucking bitch she gave 4 essays for homework! I swear she fucking hates us! Well anyway on a happier note the next chapter going into chapter 4 will be their date. And yes this is where there may be some R-18 stuff but hey I'm not 18 so who the fuck cares? Trust me there will be sex in later chapters but hey that's life. If you request I can make one-shots, different pairings and I also do music slideshows on YouTube. I've only made one. I know I suck but I just started and school so joo. This is my made up YouTube account (doesn't have my real personal info made it so people won't stalk me.) teadivagirl5**

**If there are any requests for the story or any other story or video just leave it in the reviews or private message me! Thanks for your support. JJ~**

๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑ ๑۩ﺴ۩๑


	3. What the fuck is happening?

Chapter 3

This time Lukas woke up first because he had called someone over here. He went downstairs to answer the door. Standing there was a tall man with golden blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes, and black square frame glasses.

"I take it that you are Berwald?" Lukas said.

"Ja. You m'st be T'no's cousi' Luk's."

"Yes please do come in everyone is still asleep."

Berwald entered the house and stared at everything in amazement. It was huge after all. Berwald took off his jacket and shoes and stood looking at everything.

"I wanted for you to meet the family before you go out on your date later. I do this because I wanted to see if you are legit before letting you go out with our precious Tino." Lukas said.

"I und'rst'and."

"Well let's go see all the sleeping people shall we?"

Lukas took Berwald's hand and dashed up the stairs the first room was his and Mathias's. He opened the door and pointed to the drooling man on the bed.

"That idiot is Mathias. He is my boyfriend and is a complete a-hole. He is from Denmark and is really loud and obnoxious. He'll probably ask you really sexual questions at some point so just avoid them. You don't want to be around him when he drinks so, that's all I can describe for now. You can talk to him later if you really want to."

The next room was Emil's. He opened the door and inside was a sleeping Emil and Xiao cuddling. The room smelled of sex.

"Gross… This is my brother Emil and his boyfriend Xiao. Emil is really quiet and doesn't really say much. His boyfriend is pretty much the same they don't say much and they can always defend themselves. Emil is from Iceland and Xiao is from Hong Kong. Even though I was pissed he didn't tell me he had a boyfriend, I was happy that he finally had someone that loved him other than family. Well you two can chat later."

The next room was Lars and Bella's. He opened this door and inside was a sleeping Lars and Bella. They were on bunk beds.

"These two are Lars and Bella. I'm pretty sure you've seen Bella at the hospital. She is a nurse and has a very fun personality. She's really sweet and kind but don't mess with her or her brothers will come after you. This is her older brother Lars. He smokes pot and says basically little to nothing. He has really pointy hair and it looks like it could cut someone. Bella and Tino are good friends and always look out for each other. Well let's go this room reeks of pot…"

The last and final bedroom was Tino's. He opened the door and inside were two sleeping people. Liz and Tino. Liz was sleeping on Tino's stomach. Berwald blushed at the fact he was in Tino's bedroom.

"And this is Tino and Liz's room. These two are best friends for life. Tino as you see is a happy and caring person. He doesn't like loud noises and gets frightened really easily by them. Elizabeta or Liz is a very happy person but is a bit intimidating with her frying pan. She used to think she was a boy when she was younger. She is very motherly and doesn't take bullshit from anyone. She will take down anyone who dares to mess with her or anyone she loves. Tino and her have been best friends for years and love each other. Tino has a friend name Eduard his madly in love him but Tino only likes him as a friend. Elizabeta has a boyfriend named Roderich and another best friend named Gilbert. When Elizabeta is drunk she spills people's secrets. When Tino is drunk he gets a bit loony but if he gets a weapon he is very deadly. Gilbert, Mathias and Tino are drinking buddies so yeah… Well it looks like people may start waking up soon so let's go back downstairs."

Berwald and Lukas were on their way down when Mathias awoke and saw the two.

"Hey babe! Who's the tall dude?" Mathias said.

"Well you damn rude, ass this is Berwald. Tino is going out with him later."

"Hej! The names Mathias Køhler! Dude you must have a huge…"

"Don't even finish that sentence or your losing yours."

"Fine…"

"Hej Mathi's. I'm from Sw'd'n, so mah acc'nt is really str'ng."

"Well that's okay dude! We're all foreign here!" Mathias said.

"I'm gonna go shower see you guys later!" Mathias said.

They continued going downstairs when the doorbell rang. Lukas dashed down the stairs and opened the door to a smiling man with brownish red hair and an odd curl sticking out of the side of his head.

"Oh hello Feliciano please come in."

"Hi Lukas! Who's the tall scary one he kinda reminds me of Luddy…"

"Feli! This is Berwald. Tino is going out with him later."

"Oh now I know …. Wait you said Berwald?"

"Yes that's him"

"Your Ludwig's cousin! I'm Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig's boyfriend. Your name is Berwald Oxenstierna right?"

"Ja." Berwald replied.

"Yay you guys look so similar!"

All of a sudden an albino fell out of the sky and landed on his feet. Then another dude with brown hair and beautiful jade green eyes, jumped out from behind a bush. And finally a man with long blonde hair popped up in the house.

"Shit Francis how do you do that?" The albino said.

"That was really impressive mi amigo!" The brunette said.

"I'm just zat good mon ami…" the blonde said.

Feliciano had already ran home to tell Ludwig that his cousin was here.

"Well if it isn't the fucking Power Puff girls!" Norway spat.

"It's the Bad Touch Trio coming your way!" the albino said.

"This is the Bad Touch Trio. The albino is Gilbert as you know I'm guessing, the blonde perv is Francis, and the brunette is Antonio. One question what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Tino needed any advice for his first date!" Francis said.

"I came here to return this book to Tino." Antonio said.

"I wasn't planning on coming here but then I bumped into Feli and he said that Berwald was here so I came to see for myself. Looks like it's true, hello my little cousin the awesome me is here!" Gilbert said.

"Hej Fra'cis, A'to'io. Hallo Gilbert lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht Matthew tun?" The Swede said.

"Er ist gut. Ich sehe, du gehst mit Tino. Fragen Sie nicht, wie wir wissen, breitet Wort schnell. Versuchen Sie einfach, so genial wie ich. Verstehen Sie?" Gilbert said.

"Ich verstehe. Sag hallo zu Ludwig für mich okay?"

"Ja."

They finished their conversation to see France and Antonio staring at them oddly.

"We were having a private family conversation! Only for awesome Prussian, Swedish and Norwegian ears. You guys were the only ones who could understand." Gilbert said.

"Whatever… Francis get the fuck out before you disturb the fuck out of Tino. Antonio you can go upstairs. Gilbert you and Berwald can stay down here while I go shower. Do not say some weird shit to him. Be careful if my boyfriend starts joining the conversation." Lukas said.

"Okay hot stuff! Bye Francis mein liebe" Gilbert said.

"Mon amour adieu Gil! Adieu mon précieux Toni!" Francis said as he practically sashayed out of the house.

"Adiós Francis!" Antonio said waving.

Antonio went upstairs to see if Tino was up to give him back the book he borrowed. Gilbert and Berwald went to go make some coffee and have some 'awesome bro talk'. Lukas went to go bathe. Everything was good downstairs but hell was soon breaking loose upstairs…

**Let's go upstairs bitches!**

Lukas had set a bath and slipped in. Mathias had took a shower and went to go put on some clothes but fell asleep naked. **(Stupid dumbfuck.)** Liz, and Bella had gotten up and went had some yaoi, doujinshi talk. Lars went on the balcony to smoke some marijuana. Tino was the only still asleep.

Antonio made his way upstairs and into Tino's room. He looked around for a place to put the book he had borrowed down. Tino suddenly started screaming and crying in his sleep. This grasped the attention of Antonio as he practically fell down from the sudden scream. Mathias woke up, while Lukas jumped out of the tub and grabbed his boxers dashing to Tino's room.

**Look you dumbfucks we're in Tino's room! Yeah I'm rude bitch about.**

Lukas was in the room in the blink in an eye. When he entered the room Tino was crying and screaming and Antonio was sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"What happened Antonio…?" Lukas said his tone getting scarier and scarier by the second.

"I didn't do anything Lukas! I was about to leave the room when Tino started screaming and crying. I was so surprised that I fell and hit my head…" There was truth in Antonio's eyes and Lukas could see it. So he nodded and went towards Tino.

Since Tino was sleeping Lukas should wake him from his nightmare. He began to shake Tino a bit and told him who it was. He then had begun to rub circles in his back. Tino was still crying a bit but he woke up and hugged Lukas, crying softly on him. By then Liz was in the room, ready for anything. She saw Tino and his condition and realized what it was.

After a while Tino calmed down and asked to go downstairs for his medication. Liz refused unless she gave him a piggy back ride. When they arrived downstairs, Tino and Liz were shocked to see who was in the kitchen. They weren't much surprised to see Gilbert, but who was talking to him.

Liz spoke first with Tino still on her back.

"Szia Gil, Berwald not that I don't like you but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lizzie, mein almost-as-awesome-as-me boy-girl friend! What gender are you today?" Gilbert said smirking.

"Kuss Gil! I'm talking to Berwald not your sorry ass! We all know that the only reason you have Matthew is because no one else would take you!" Liz spat.

"Whatever you confused transvestite…" Gil said under his breath.

The Hungarian ignored the comment knowing that's just his nature. Berwald looked at Tino, then at Lukas, then at Liz, then back to Tino. Tino had hid his face in Liz's hair. Lukas rubbed Tino's back and told him it was okay and then spoke.

"I invited him here to see if he was fit for our Tino. He needed my approval before I would allow him to go anywhere with him. And apparently we don't have to worry because he is Ludwig and sadly Gilbert's cousin. Luckily enough he is quiet and has the manners of Ludwig. I approve."

"Okay Daddy Lukas go get Tino's pills he seems to be a little worn out. This nightmare has to be one of the worst. If it weren't for that sick bastard none of these nightmares would occur!" Liz was getting mad and Tino could hear it.

"Lizzie calm down… It's all right… He's dead now but I'm just still terrified of him…and he was…my father and I had a dream about mom…so it led to my father and…her death I'm sorry just please…calm down Lizzie." Tino spoke in broken sentences just like how he did when it happened all those years ago."

Tears began to form in the brave and strong-willed Liz's eyes. She began to get weak and tired. Gilbert and Berwald went towards them to see if she was all right, right as they were in front of them Tino lost his grip on Liz and Liz started to fall. As fast as lightning strikes Berwald caught Tino and Gilbert caught Liz. They exhaled a sigh of relief.

Lukas came back in the room to see a passed out Liz and a shivering Tino.

"Gil what happened?" Lukas said the concern deepening in his voice.

"Liz started crying because Tino started talking in broken sentences again, then he lost his grip and brought both of them down. I always tell Liz it's not her fault but she's too stubborn to listen to the awesome me. So totally unawesome…" Gilbert explained.

"Liz, Tino what am I to do with you? I'm starting to get a headache… Gil you know what to do just show Berwald what he should do. He's probably confused right now so you may explain to Berwald what happened under Tino's permission. I'm gonna go lie down…" Lukas said trailing off as he walked to the living room couch.

"Come on my awesome cousin we have a lot of things to discuss…" Gil said.

Berwald nodded and proceeded to follow Gil up the stairs. When they arrived at Tino's room, Gil told Berwald to put Tino on the bed. He then put Liz next to him. Gil walked into the bathroom and let a bath run, and then he walked back out and went to Tino.

"Tino, can you get up to get in the bath?" Gil said. Normally he would have been really obnoxious but he was in "big brother" mode right now.

"Yeah Gil… will you help me? Oh hi Berwald… I'm sorry you had to see like this… Gil I heard what Lukas said and I think Berwald has a right to know with all he has seen…" Tino said weakly.

Gil nodded and helped Tino to the bathroom. He told Berwald to give him a moment. He helped Tino undress and put him in the tub he said he would talk to Berwald then come help him wash his back.

"So Gil wha' happe'e' to Tino?" Berwald questioned.

"Well it's a long story. When Tino was younger, about 5 years old, he was a happy child living with his mom and dad. One morning when Tino was still sleeping his father came to "check" on him. What Tino didn't know was that during the night his father killed his mother. His father took out some rope and tied his little hands and feet together, and some tape on his mouth. Then he brought a friend from school that Tino would play with. He raped him right in front of Tino and told him this is what you get for making me kill your mother. Then he made Tino do some things to him, none of which he had to have sex! But disgusting things for a child… Liz lived next door and she was about eight or nine at the time. She had heard someone crying and screaming and she normally never heard that especially from the happy family that lived there. Liz used to think she was a boy so she was quite the little rebel. She picked the lock and went inside. She followed the noises and saw everything that was happening and pulled out a little knife from her boot. Then she stabbed the man straight in his wiener. Of course he dropped what he was doing and grabbed his dick as it bled out. She then proceeded to grab Tino and the other little boy. But it seems that the little boy had been raped too much for his small body that when he arrived at the hospital he died. Tino would always have these nightmares that his father was coming back for him. Or the little boy who had died hates him so much. He had to go on pills for a very long time, but he recovered from most of it. Liz still blames herself for not being there sooner and sees it as her fault every time Tino gets like this. But it has been years since he's been like this. Don't worry about it too much just understand that Tino and Liz are fine. When it's time for your date you will see that beautiful, happy, energetic Tino! If this ever happens when you are with Tino just rub his back, tell him who you are and that it will be okay." Gil said rubbing the back of his head.

It took him a moment but Berwald understood. He wondered why such a sick bastard would hurt children, let alone his own flesh and blood.

Liz's phone started ringing. Gil knew that ringtone anywhere, it was Roderich.

"Hello Roddy!" Gil said enthusiastically.

"Gil why do you have Liz's phone?" Roderich asked. Gilbert explained what happened.

"Okay well give Liz my regards and tell Tino that I will make him his favorite desert from my country and bring him tomorrow." Roderich said.

"Ja! Bye Roddy!" Gil said while hanging up the phone.

Gil walked over to Liz and kissed her forehead, then went to the bathroom to wash Tino's back and hair. Gilbert's hands were soapy from the shampoo but he needed the shower hose to wash off the soap. The only person who could help him was Berwald.

"Berwald can you come do me a favor!" Gil screamed so he could hear.

Berwald blushed as he entered the bathroom. **What the hell would you expect him to do when he was in the bathroom with a naked Tino?** Gil smirked but opted to say nothing about it.

"Will you hand me the shower hose?" Gil asked still smirking.

He grabbed the hose with no problem and scurried out of the bathroom.

After Gil and Tino were finished Tino seemed to be totally refreshed. Just like if that whole thing did not just happen. Liz got up and went to go ask Bella if she would help her with breakfast. Everyone went downstairs and had breakfast. Liz went out to the café to open for the afternoon shift. Bella and Lars went home, Mathias and Lukas went with Liz since they had nothing to do. Emil and Xiao said they were gonna go to the beach. That left Tino and Berwald with nothing to do.

"So Berwald what do you want to do?" Tino said happily while poking him.

"Anything yah wa't…" Berwald said.

"Hmm… How about we go for a ride and look around for things to do!" Tino jumped up and down excitedly.

Berwald nodded in agreement.

"Come with me!" Tino said while dragging Berwald up the stairs to his room.

When they arrived in Tino's room Berwald looked confused. Tino saw this and smiled.

"I brought you here so you wouldn't be lonely downstairs while I change!" Tino said happily while he ran into his closet.

"J-ja…" Berwald trailed off looking at the floor. The deepest blush appeared on his face.

Tino picked out a new outfit, this one was an outfit given to him from Liz. It was a Nightwish t-shirt, short-shorts, mid-thigh length socks, and high-top converses. He changed rather quickly and stepped out so Berwald could see.

"How do I look Ber~?" Tino cooed.

"Beau'ful..." Berwald was taking his time to look at all of Tino.

"Do you mind if I call you Ber? I love nicknames!"

"Nej… I'll call yah Fin cause' you' Finnish." Berwald replied.

They agreed on the nicknames and went downstairs. Tino led Berwald to his limo, Berwald looked like if he just saw a ghost. Tino looked at him with concern.

"You okei Ber?"

"I jus' didn't k'ow yah ha' you'e own limo…"

"Oh I used to own a mass industry so I have enough money to buy many things. I sold the industry to someone but I can't remember who…"

The Swede grunted as a response.

After a while of driving around they decided that they could watch a movie. There was a movie called "The Hills Have Eyes". Neither of them had seen it and it sounded like a child's cartoon or something. Tino hated scary, loud things so this should be perfect. When they sat down the movie started a woman was birthing this alien like child thing. He hid his face in Berwald's chest. Then the alien thing started to kill and eat people. Tino screamed and literally ran out of the movie. After Berwald comforted him and he calmed down it was 9:00 pm. Berwald said they would be going to an Italian restaurant. When they arrived there, they were created by a happy Feliciano and his less happy looking brother Lovino. They were seated and Lovino took their orders. When Feli passed by them he gave Tino a wink and grinned. The two made small chat, Tino doing most of the talking. Then they shared a dessert. Tino couldn't ask for the date to go any more perfectly. They decided to take a walk home to enjoy the moonlight. (Berwald claimed the date was not over yet.) When they were walking hands locked together, they saw something that caught both of their attentions. Mathias was with Lukas, that was normal sure but he was on one knee and held out a ring. Berwald and Tino looked almost as shocked as Lukas. They hid behind a nearby bush to listen in.

"Lukas Bondevik will you do the honor as to marry me?" Mathias said with the most adorable looking puppy eyes on his face. Lukas looked at him with a real expression. He had the biggest blush and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I will marry you!" Lukas screamed. Mathias got up and hugged Lukas. Then he connected their lips. They stood like that for a while making out. Lukas looked so happy and they looked so loving together. This was the first moment that Lukas wasn't insulting the Dane.

Tino smiled cheerfully and leaned on Berwald's chest. This made Berwald's heart skip a beat. He thought it was the perfect moment to make his move. He leaned down towards Tino and connected their lips. It took Tino a good 5 seconds to realize what was happening. He didn't object to it but leaned in to the kiss making it deeper. They pulled apart for air. Tino smiled and hugged Berwald. They got up finally when they heard the now engaged couple leaving. Tino grabbed Berwald's hand and led him right in front of Lukas and Mathias. They looked a bit stunned but Mathias just kept grinning.

"Hello love birds!" Mathias said making kissy faces.

"Well hello the new engaged couple!" Tino said, proud that he shut both of them up.

"How did you know Tino?" Lukas said.

"We were walking home from our date when we saw you two. Mathias was on one knee so we decided to eavesdrop. Then we saw everything and it was beautiful! Congratulations! I better be invited to the wedding or there will be hell to pay!" Tino finished, his eyes lighting up.

"Of course you're invited. You too Berwald. You're going to be my best man after all Tino. And don't worry about Emil, he will be the ring bearer." Lukas said smiling a bit.

Lukas and Tino hugged and decided to do some chatting about wedding plans. They walked ahead of their companions. They didn't complain as they both got a nice view of their sweethearts' asses. When they arrived home, they were shocked to see a naked Emil and Xiao on the floor, tied to each other bondage style. They both had roses censoring their crotches and they had blindfolds on.

Emil was muttering big brother please help us. Lukas dashed to them and cut the ropes with a pocket knife. He removed the blind folds and hugged Emil. Xiao looked pretty left out so he grabbed him too and they were in a family hug.

"It's okay Emil big brother is here. Let's get you two cleaned up. You will explain everything later, you look exhausted."

"I'll run a bath." Tino said as he walked up the stairs to Emil's room.

After they both had a bath, Lukas laid them down and they fell asleep rather quickly. Mathias and Berwald seemed really tired so Mathias went to bed and Tino told Berwald to go sleep in his bed. Liz had gone home after she came from the café. They both obeyed obediently and went upstairs. Lukas and Tino went to go take a bath together. They got in a started to talk about the whole "scene" they saw.

"I think this is the works of France. He was probably drunk again…" Tino said.

"Man that guy is weird…"

**A/N : Author's Note**

**Translations- All German**

**He's good. I see you're going out with Tino. Do not ask how we know, word spreads quickly. Just try to be as awesome as me. Understand?**

**I understand. Say hello to Ludwig for me okay?**

**Yes**

**German- My love**

**French- Goodbye my love**

**French- Goodbye my precious**

**Spanish- Goodbye**

**Hungarian- Hi**

**Hungarian- Shut up**


	4. Wedding thoughts and Berwald's past

Chapter 4

"Why would he do that to Emil and Xiao? Should we tell Arthur?" Tino asked.

"I guess the intoxication of booze went to his head or he was dared to do this by Toni or Gil, who were probably drunk too. And if we tell Arthur the Frenchman will not only lose his hair but his head. Just this once I won't tell Arthur seeing as he didn't rape them but next time it gets out of hand I won't only tell Arthur but I'll be the one inflicting hurt upon that perv who feeds off of homo joy." (It's totes okay to make fun of your own stereotype, right?)

"I see you're right Lukas…. Something has been bothering me…" Tino shifted in the tub to turn to face Lukas.

"What is it?" Lukas seemed concerned, so Tino gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"Well it's about Eduard, not only have I not heard from him, but I sense he's gonna do something stupid tomorrow. I also feel my scary side coming out because of it…" Lukas stared and then frowned a bit.

"Hmm… Eduard, huh? How do you think he'll react to seeing your new boyfriend?" Tino sighed and scrunched up his nose in thought because he knew that Eduard was deeply in love with him.

"I don't know but he's either going to be upset, happy, sad, heartbroken, or all of that mixed into one." They both giggled a bit, thinking of Eduard's face.

"I remember hearing him gush about how he wanted to make you happy. I always and still think Eduard is a nice, young lad. When he would pursue to always try to please you, it made me happy knowing you could be happy. But for some reason even though you guys attract because you're opposite, I couldn't help but notice like there was always something missing. Then meeting Berwald, he being mostly similar to you, even though he doesn't show it much, you two were like a match made in heaven. The space was filled." Tino had sat quietly to listen to Lukas. Lukas didn't speak this much so Tino wanted to make sure to hear everything correctly and clearly.

Tino thought and then said, "So basically it's like that saying 'Opposites attract but similars stay together.' right?"

"Ja." They stayed silent for a moment, but Tino can't handle the silence for long.

"So about the wedding, can I help set it up!?" Lukas smiled and hugged his cousin.

"Of course! What kind of food should be there? How many guests? Do you think Liz and Bella want to be my bridesmaids? Do I have to wear a dress? Who's going to give me away? Who's going to walk me down the aisle? What about the honeymoon? Do you think Lovi and Feli would mind being the ministers? When should the wedding be? Where? So many questions!" Lukas was having a nervous breakdown and Tino has never seen him like this before. So to lighten his mood he would answer his questions.

"You're Norwegian, he's Danish, I'm Finnish, Emil's Icelandic, Berwald's Swedish, Liz is Hungarian, Bella's Belgian, Feli and Lovi are Italian, and the list goes on so how about a variety of European food. Focusing more on Nordic dishes."

"That sounds good."

"The number of guests depends on friends and family. So we have a lot of friends now that I think about it and we don't have much family. So how about we think of our friends as family?"

"Hmm interesting…"

"Liz and Bella would be elated to be your bridesmaids! You should probably tell of your engagement with them tomorrow if possible."

"True…"

"Yes, you are the bride, so no matter the amount of struggling you will wear a dress and be a cross-dressing homo, filled with mountains of homo joy."

"Ugh, fine once I look hot." Tino giggled a bit, while Lukas pouted.

"Since your parents aren't with us anymore, my mom would probably be the happiest on earth if she could give you away."

"I would love that."

"If you want Gil could walk you. He's always wanted to participate in a wedding somehow, and it's never happened so I think personally he would be really excited and happy. If not we could give him a different job for the wedding and still think about a person perfect enough for this job."

"You are amazing me Tino."

"The honeymoon should be somewhere relaxing and not in one of our cold countries. I think you should go on a cruise. Mathias has a child side so a cruise would be nice."

"That sounds fun."

"Feli and Lovi would probably ask before you ask them. They love doing weddings and yours would be their top priority."

"That's sweet…"

"Since weddings take time to create, and set up you should probably make it for next year. Maybe in the spring when beautiful flowers are blooming."

"I can already see the flowers that Lars will give me. Tulips."

"I think the wedding, believe me or not, should be in France. I heard and have seen Parisian spring weddings that are totally beautiful. About a month before the wedding is when you should go to Paris."

"The French are weird but have good taste when it comes to décor. Wow, Tino you just made me feel ten times better. I can't wait for the wedding, actually. I may not show it but I love Mathias so much. He's funny, kind, loving, caring and hot. He loves to help others, and is great in bed…. I've said too much…." Tino nodded in agreement and giggled. They finished their bath and dried themselves. After dressing they departed for their own rooms.

When Lukas went to his room, Mathias was sprawled out over most of the bed knocked out cold. Lukas felt a little bit of sympathy for him seeing as he worked himself up all day just to ask that question. Lukas smiled and climbed over the Dane and cuddled beside him. Mathias woke up and felt the cold emit from his lover and spooned him. The two soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Tino entered his room to find a sleeping Berwald. It was amazing how softer his face looked when he wasn't glaring. Tino giggled at the fact that Berwald fell asleep with his glasses on. He inched slowly to Berwald and carefully removed the glasses, and then he slipped into the other side of the bed.

Tino immediately felt the warm heat emit from Berwald and snuggled closer. Berwald felt the movement and waited for Tino to get comfortable before draping his arm over Tino's feminine waist. Tino tensed but then relaxed and slowly fell asleep. Berwald fell asleep again as well, happy that Tino hadn't jumped and kicked him out yet, saying that he was a creepy, tall, serial killer like bastard.

* * *

The next morning Berwald awoke to find extra weight on top of him but what? He realized he wasn't wearing his glasses so he reached around until he felt a table that had his glasses. He put them on quickly, being practically blind without them. When he regained his vision, the weight on top of him shifted. He looked to see that Tino was sleeping on him. His head was resting on Berwald's chest and his legs were latched around Berwald's waist. One hand was clutching Berwald's shirt.

Berwald felt himself get lost in thought about where Tino's round beautiful ass was. Then how cute it looked that he was clutching his shirt. It just made Berwald want to protect the small Finn even more. After a bit Tino woke up and looked around. He realized that whatever he was on was way to warm and soft and moving to be his bed. When did beds breath? Tino rubbed his eyes and sat up still sitting on whatever he was sitting on. When he looked down he realized he was sitting on Berwald.

"Morning Ber~!" Tino cooed.

"Mor'in Fin…" _I'm not perverted, but this position is killing me! I just want to grab his hips and you know where I'm going with this…_ (That was a quick Berwald POV)

"I don't want to get off you! You're so warm and comfy!" Tino leaned down and hugged Berwald. Berwald began to grow hard as Tino kept moving his hips over his crotch. Berwald had squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. Oh how he wished to fuck this Finnish blonde and hear his pretty voice scream his name. And dear God that ass! Tino looked down as he felt something twitch under him.

"Hmm… Got a problem there Ber?" Tino asked slyly.

He then got off Berwald and was about to unzip his pants with his teeth, when someone came through his window and stared at them. Oh fuck why now?

"Tino Väinämöinen! What the hell are you doing!?" Screamed the guy before them.

"Well I was planning on giving head Eduard until you came through my window!"

_Whoa… I was going to get a blowjob? Nice… Hmm… stupid guy interrupted my sexy time. Eduard? Oh yeah Lukas mentioned him but this Eduard looked so familiar… Where have I… I know this guy! He was one of my constant kindergarten through the end of high school bullies of hell. And he's Tino's friend and he has a huge crush on my boyfriend? Oh hell no. Tino's mine jackass._ Berwald thought, secretly angry.

"WHAT!?"

"You know blowjob, sucking my boyfriend's dick, pleasuring him… things like that."

"Boyfriend!? He's nothing but a piece of dog shit on the side of the road! He looks like a fucking serial killer and has probably murdered a bunch of people! Sick bastard boy! STUPID, UGLY BASTARD BOY IS WHAT WE CALLED HIM AT SCHOOL!"

Sure Berwald didn't show most of his emotion but Tino saw that Berwald looked like he had been stabbed with a chainsaw. He looked so hurt. Why would Eduard say such crap to Berwald? Berwald was the most gentle, caring person that Tino has met. (Besides Liz, she doesn't count.) Now Berwald looked like if he would just start crying as he stared down at the floor and wouldn't dare to budge to even look up. That's it…

"Get out." Tino said in a really scary deep voice. (Imagine Berwald saying this. Got the sound? That's what Tino sounded like.)

"Why?" Did that fucker just ask why? Tino began to get more pissed off than he has ever been in his life and that's kinda scary.

"**WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUDGE HIM? YOU COME IN HERE LIKE IF YOU LIVE HERE, SAY SOME BULLSHIT TO MY BOYFRIEND AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN STAND IN MY PRESENCE? BERWALD IS THE MOST GENTLE, MOTHERFUCKING CARING PERSON IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLANET! BUT YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING KNOW THAT BECAUSE ALL YOU COULD DO WAS SAY SHIT TO HIM! EDUARD, YOUR PUSSY ASS COULDN'T EVEN STAND TO SIT IN THE SAME ROOM AS LIZ FOR 5 MINUTES! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT I SEE THAT YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING BULLY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVER FUCKING COME BACK UNLESS YOU'RE APOLOGIZING TO BERWALD! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DAMN CUNT!"** Tino yelled, grabbing everyone in the houses attention. Tino had never been so angry in his life. Eduard has never seen this side of Tino before.

"I'm not fucking leaving until bastard boy leaves." Eduard replied thinking Tino couldn't do crap to him without Liz.

"**OH YOU'RE NOT LEAVING? OKAY GIVE ME A SECOND THEN! MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE…" **Tino's voice seemed to get darker and so did his aura. He reached under the bed and pulled out a shot gun. It was fully loaded and pointed it at Eduard. Everyone else in the house busted in and immediately became shocked. Eduard just stood there smirking thinking the gun wasn't even loaded.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE YOU MOTHERFUCKING JACKASS BEFORE I POP A CAP IN YO' ASS!" **Tino had just met an American and he teached him some of the slang they use in and around his neighborhood. The American lived in New, York so joo…. Stereotypes….

"That gun probably isn't loaded. Right bastard boy?" Eduard started laughing. _This guy must be high… _Everyone thought.

Tino shot the gun through the window, missing Eduard's head by like two centimeters.

"**I STILL GOT THREE ROUNDS LEFT FUCKER WANT TO STAY AND TEST THEM OUT!?"**

"No thanks. I'm very and deeply sorry bastard boy that you still exist." With that he jumped back out through the window.

Tino turned back around and placed the gun back under the bed, then he pulled out a 9 millimeter, 40-caliber handgun and was about to jump out of the window and shoot Eduard so many times that the police wouldn't recognize his face. Lukas grabbed him and pulled the gun out of his hand. Tino turned and calmed down out of his enraged, psychopathic state.

"Thanks for the help guys. Go out and have fun I'd like to speak with Berwald alone so you guys have fun outside okay? I promise to make up today, tomorrow!" Tino said in his normal, happy cheery voice.

Everyone nodded and gave him a small reassuring smile as they left.

"Berwald tell me what happened between you and Eduard. I mean everything, I care about how you feel Berwald and I know you don't seem to be happy or even neutral right now. So let's go to my sauna and talk about this. Finnish saunas are the best to relax." Tino said rubbing Berwald's back.

"Ja…"

* * *

They went downstairs, into a different room of the large house. They stood in front of two doors. One marked "The Sauna" and another marked "Clothing Removal". Tino opened the clothing removal door and inside was a comfy space that had two closets. One said "Your Clothes" the other "Towels". Before Tino spoke he flipped on a switch and then turned a dial. Tino instructed for Berwald to remove his clothes and place them in the clothes closet. Then to take a towel and wrap it around his waist. Also to drink some water before entering the sauna. Berwald nodded obediently and did as told while Tino followed along. After changing they exited the clothing removal room and went into the sauna room. It filled with the wonderful heat emitting from it. They stepped inside and took a seat. Then a computerized voice spoke.

"Welcome Tino and Berwald. Would you like any sort of entertainment or refreshments?" The voice asked.

"No thank you, we'll let you know if we do." Tino answered.

"Alright then please do enjoy the sauna."

Then the voice disappeared.

"Now Berwald since you're gonna tell me a lot you can speak in Swedish so you don't have to struggle to say everything correctly." Tino gave a gentle, comforting smile.

"Ja." Berwald felt so damn happy that he didn't have to struggle to say all that bull crap in English. Tino looked at Berwald expectedly as if telling him go on.

"_Well it all started when I was practically in kindergarten. Everyone always stared and stayed far away from me. I was known as the creepy tall monster back then. It was actually quite heartbreaking. No one ever bothered me and didn't talk to me either. I was okay with that until the day when the bullying started. Eduard had come up to me and said I was a disgusting, ugly, monster and that I should just drop dead. I was of course hurt so I left it alone and walked away. Then from that day he continued the insults. Then he one day threw my lunch in the trash and punched me in the stomach, so I returned the favor but as you can see I'm a bit stronger. He lied and said that I had punched him for no reason and because no one liked me they agreed with him and I was punished. Then throughout the years he continued. When we reached high school, he gave me the new name 'Bastard Boy'. Every day I walked around hearing people call me bastard boy. It was dreadful. I didn't have friends to talk to and no one would come near me. To let out all the pain I would go home and work on my woodshop or sit in a corner in the dark. Eduard had tried in all his power to get me to die. He would just say I was some scary, shit-faced weirdo and he would tell me to go die. He said that I should not have ever been born. The only person there for me was my mother. She was the only one who would always say something to make me smile. After I left high school, Eduard's last words to me were, __**I hope you go kill yourself you piece of shit. No one could ever love you. I'll make a bet with you if someone does ever love your ugly ass face I'll regret ever saying something mean to you, if not then you have to kill yourself to save me the pain of having to talk to you.**__ I never agreed to this bet, but I promised myself that one day I would find love. But then I realized that I was what all the names Eduard called me. Now when he came back I just felt the hurt and pain rush through my body again. I felt like such a coward so I hung my head in shame. But you stood up for me, you fought for me, you made me feel like someone cared. You were my savior." _Berwald said in pure sadness.

The small Finn felt a knot grow in his chest as he heard those sad words pour from the loving giant. Berwald never looked like the person who had so much sorrow. Tino thought of Eduard and pushed him out of his mind, vowing never to be friends with that bastard unless he apologized to Berwald truthfully.

"I will always stand up for you. I will always fight for you. I will always do nothing but care for you. I want you to know I'm there for you, just as I hope you will be for me. Berwald I guess you don't like heavy metal. I have the perfect band for you. I'll put in these for you and enjoy because I need to some loud Nightwish right now."

"I un'e'st'nd. I'm sor'y tha' I'm a cowa'd."

"Berwald, you are not a coward. When Eduard said those things, it brought up old memories so don't feel like a coward. You were hurt, and I saw that. Don't worry about it; your cute boyfriend says to enjoy the sauna! Right sexy?" Tino said as he inched towards Berwald, with a sly grin on his face.

"Mhm…" Berwald had started to grow hard because of the way Tino called him sexy.

"Hmm… Berwald it looks like you got another problem there. Want me to make it better? Or worse?" Tino cooed, now sitting on Berwald's lap.

"You deci'e…"

* * *

Tino isn't really a man of action, but this is an exception. Tino decided to roll his hips into Berwald. This made his erection grow, almost fully. Tino felt this and smirked. He got up and decided to give Berwald a little strip tease by unwrapping the towel and holding it in front of him. Then he dropped the towel. A huge blush was spread upon both of their faces. Berwald felt himself grow a nosebleed, so he put his hand up to nose and removed it when he was sure that blood would not pour out of his nose and that he wouldn't die right there and then.

"Like what you see Ber?" Tino cooed.

"You're beautiful…." He managed to say this clearly. Tino decided to tease him and make him wait, even though he had been growing erect as well. He strutted over to the iPod stereo and pressed play. That's when Amaranth started playing and Berwald looked shocked. Then he went to Berwald and put the earphones back on. He pressed play on that iPod and Berwald just stared jaw dropped.

Tino simply stated:

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＭＵＳＩＣ.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Then he gave Berwald a wink and sat back down._ What the fuck just happened? I was about to get some or at least something to calm my raging boner that he caused and he just leaves me with this problem! So Tino had chosen the latter and left me with this aching problem? Wait I know what he's doing…_Berwald understood now! Tino was playing hard to get and was teasing him…

So why not fight _**fire**_, with _**fire**_.


End file.
